


Última dança

by cohen_stan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, triste, tsukage!broken, término de relacionamento
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cohen_stan/pseuds/cohen_stan
Summary: Kei nunca sentiu que era suficiente, assim como não conseguia ver aquele relacionamento dando certo.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 2





	Última dança

**Author's Note:**

> desculpem por qualquer erro

— Nós… Podemos ter uma última dança?

Os olhos azuis de Kageyama Tobio cintilavam enquanto tentava manter uma expressão inabalável em seu rosto. Tsukishima Kei acenou lentamente, suspirando, seu coração completamente apertado. Eles nunca dariam certo, por mais que tivessem mais de mil e uma tentativas, sempre voltariam para o ponto inicial.

Tsukishima nunca seria o suficiente para Kageyama, e quanto antes aceitasse menos sofrimento teria.

O garoto de cabelos negros deixou o celular em cima da mesa de centro, a música ressoando por todo o ambiente. Mesmo querendo ser forte as lágrimas teimavam em escorrer por seu rosto, pingando em sua camiseta. Kei o puxou de modo delicado para mais perto, unindo seus corpos, deixando a cabeça do menor repousar em seu peito e seus braços rodearem seu pescoço enquanto levava suas próprias mãos para a cintura alheia.

Eles dançaram em um ritmo lento, sendo totalmente mergulhados em suas próprias mentes e tendo seus sentimentos conflituosos dentro de seus peitos. Tsukishima sentia vontade de gritar, mas apenas se limitou a beijar os cabelos negros, conduzindo-o pela sala. Não sabia se estava tomando a decisão certa, mas o pensamento de acabar machucando Tobio no futuro era agoniante, e ele sabia que provavelmente as coisas acabariam assim se continuassem juntos.

Tobio suprimiu os soluços que queriam escapar de seus lábios, apertando Tsukishima em um abraço e deixando suas lágrimas encharcarem o moletom dele. Parecia ser impossível acreditar que estava perdendo a pessoa mais importante de sua vida, deixando-o escapar por entre seus dedos. Ainda assim, ele não obrigaria Kei a ficar, não poderia fazer isso, não seria justo.

— Espero que um dia você possa me perdoar por ter que ir... — Tsukishima sussurrou, encarando Kageyama enquanto seu polegar limpava algumas lágrimas que escorriam. — Mas nós não vamos dar certo, não tem jeito.

Perderam-se em seus próprios olhares por um instante, mesmo que as lágrimas embaçassem suas visões.

— Vou aprender a me acostumar com a sua ausência… — respondeu no mesmo tom, ficando na ponta dos pés e unindo seus lábios nos do outro.

Não houve relutância, apenas mais lágrimas, ambos se deixando levar pela sensação triste e devastadora que os envolvia. Tsukishima fechou seus olhos, entregando-se ao beijo e se deixando aproveitar pela última vez os lábios do, agora, ex-namorado.

_Kei nunca sentiu que era suficiente, assim como não conseguia ver aquele relacionamento dando certo._


End file.
